The Final Five Minutes
by Pwnguin
Summary: The last minutes of the last day of school at East High.


**Okay, I haven't had anything up for a while, so here's something. Since tomorrow's the last day of school for me, I thought I'd write this. It's pointless. But oh well. Just thought'd I'd write something before school ends. Here it is.**

---

Ryan stared at the clock. His hands wrapped around his binder, clenching it. 5 minutes left. He looked over at his sister, Sharpay. She was talkng and flirting with the guys around her.

"Yes, oh yes, yes boys. Wait your turn. Hold on, Sharpay's talking." She smiled. The boys were eating out of the palms of her hands.

Ryan looked over at Chad. He was talking to Taylor.

"So Chad, what are you doing this summer?" Taylor asked.

Chad smiled, "Well, I'm gonna play basketball with Troy, eat, basketball with Troy, sleep, basketball with..."

"Be quiet now."

"Yes ma'am."

Ryan turned around and looked at Gabriella and Troy. They were obviously flirting with each other.

"So Gabriella, what are you doing this summer?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella giggled, "Oh nothing, probably do some summer reading."

Ryan smiled, and looked at the clock again. 2 minutes. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Sharpay smiled at him.

"So, we got this thing planned out right?"

Ryan smiled, "Oh yeah, this is going to be the best summer ever. No Troy, no Gabriella. Just us, practicing hard, and beating them out in the next school musical."

Sharpay smiled and patted him on the head, "Good boy, I've trained you so well."

Ryan peeked at the clock again. A minute and a half.

Mrs. Darbus was writing on the blackboard, "Goodbye, have a great summer, see you all next year."

Troy was leaning into Gabriella.

Chad was getting lectured by Taylor about Physics and whatnot.

Sharpay was being Sharpay.

Ryan looked at the clock again. One minute.

He clenched his binder harder.

Troy was a centimeter away from Gabriella's lips.

Chad's head was a centimeter away from his desk.

Ryan was at the edge of his seat. 10 seconds. He counted silently to himself. 5 seconds.

Chad's eyes were drooping.

Troy was wishing he didn't have garlic bread with his spaghetti for lunch.

3 seconds.

Sharpay smiled at Ryan, and counted with him

2...1...

DING!!

Everyone blasted out of the room. Chad was the first out. Troy never got his kiss.

But the summer was just beginning.

What time is it?  
Party time!  
That's right, say it loud.

What time is it?  
Time of our lives. Anticipation.

_Finally summer's here.  
Good to be chillin' out.  
I'm off the clock. The pressure's off.  
Now my girl's what it's all about._

_Ready for some sunshine.  
For my heart to take a chance.  
I'm here to stay, and I'm moving away.  
Ready for a summer romance._

_Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out.  
Come on and let me here you say it now. Right now._

_What time is it?  
Summertime!  
It's our vacation._

_What time is it?  
Party time!  
That's right, say it loud._

_What time is it?  
Time of our lives. Anticipation._

_What time is it?  
Summertime!  
School's out. Scream and shout._

_Play by the rules.  
No summer school.  
I'm free to shop til I drop._

_It's an education vacation._

_And the party never has to stop._

_We've got things to do.  
We'll see you soon._

_And we're really gonna miss ya all._

_Goodbye to you and you._

_And you and you._

_Bye bye til next fall!_

_Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out.  
Come on and let me here it now. Right now._

_What time is it?  
Summertime!  
It's our vacation._

_What time is it?  
Party time!  
That's right, say it loud._

_What time is it?  
Time of our lives. Anticipation._

_What time is it?  
Summertime!  
School's out. Scream and shout._

_No more waking up at 6 AM.  
Cuz now our time is all our own._

_Enough already. We're waiting.  
Come on, let's go._

_Go out of control!_

_Alright.  
Everybody.  
Yeah._

_School pride. Let's show it.  
We're champions, and we know it.  
Wildcats! We are the best! Red, white, and gold._

_When it's time to win, we do it.  
We're number one. We proved it._

_Let's live it up. Get the party down.  
That's what the summer's all about._

_What time is it?_

_Summertime is finally here._

_Let's celebrate._

_Wanna hear you loud and clear now._

_School's out._

_We can sleep as late as we want to._

_It's our time!_

_Now we can do whatever we wanna do._

_What time is it?  
It's summertime._

_We're lovin' it.  
Come on and sing it loud now!_

_What time is it?  
It's party time._

_Let's go have the time of our lives._

_---_

**Thanks for reading!! The song is "What Time Is It?" and I don't own it.**


End file.
